Quel type de Pokémon es tu?
by Lyssiae
Summary: Quel type de pokémon seraient les demi-dieux si ils avaient le choix? Quel Parent Divin auraient les personnages de Pokémon si ils pouvaient les choisir? Tout ça, avec en fond, la chanson "Quel type de Pokémon es tu?"


**Juste une petite connerie, parce j'aime cette chanson et que l'idée d'un Poké!Percy me plaît énormément. **

**Je n'ai pas écris les paroles.**

**Bref, aller, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Quel type de Pokémon es-tu ?  
Dis-moi comment tu évolues  
Montre moi tout c'que tu sais faire**_

**Percy **: Moi je serais un **Amphinobi **! Parce qu'il à trop la classe !

**Annabeth **: J'aurais plutôt dit un **Venalgue**... Je serais un **Léopardus**

**Léo **: ça me ressemble ! Perso je serais un **Dracaufeu **!

_**Quel type de Pokémon es-tu ?**__**  
**__**As-tu déjà combattu ?**__**  
**__**Es-tu patient ou têtu ?**_

**Grover **: Moi un **Lainergie**, Meh

**Clarisse **: Bande de tapette ! Je serais un **Shaofouine**, et je vous éclaterais !

**Siléna **: Moi je veux être un **Milobélus**

_**Quel type de Pokémon es-tu ?**__**  
**__**Oh Yeah, On y va, oh... Yeah...**__**  
**__**euh... han han... yo...**_

**Miranda **: Je serais un **Majaspic**

**Allan **: Moi, un **Magirêve**, parce qu'il est cool

**Alyxia **: Carrément ! Et moi je serais un **Banshitrouye**, pour faire peur aux gens !

_**Un Pokémon normal comme Rondoudou**__**  
**__**Quand il affronte un spectre, il ne vaut rien du tout**_

**Ivan **: Moi je serais **Darkrai**

**Lief **: T'es mort, mec...**Roucarnage**, c'est le meilleur

**Kathleen **: Moi je prendrais **Givrali**, même si **Polarhume** est adorable

_**Une attaque électrique comme l'attaque Tonnerre**__**  
**__**Contre un Ossatueur finit toujours dans la terre**_

**Hazel **: Euh, je ne sais pas ? On va dire...**Noctali **?

**Reyna **: Bon choix. Je serais un **Draco**, parce qu'il est majestueux, comme moi

**Rachel **: C'est beau de rêver ma vieille, moi je serais un **Feunard**

_**Quel type de Pokémon es-tu ?  
Dis-moi comment tu évolues**_

**Lacy **: Est ce que je peut être un **Evoli **?

**Blanche **: Bien sur, petite sœur, et moi, je serais un **Nymphali**

**Vanessa **: Et moi un **Pyroli**, comme ça, on sera de la même famille !

_**Quand aux insectes comme Chenipan**__**  
**__**Pour un Pokémon Vol hmmm c'est tentant**_

**Daemon **: C'est con comme truc , mais bon... Moi je pense que je serais un **Sharpedo**, ou bien un **Léviator**

**Neia **: Tu vois, j'aurais plus pensé à un **Krabby** pour toi, ou un **insolourdo**, vu que vous êtes inutile tous les deux. Moi je voudrais être **Diancie**, elle à les même pouvoirs que moi

**Cassandre **: Hm..**Tryoxhydre**.

_**Ce sale Grotadmorv est un poison**__**  
**__**Pour un Pokémon plante c'est une vraie pollution**_

**Dana **: **Momartik**, sans aucun doutes

**Destiny **: …

**Joshua **: Destiny veux être un **Aquali**. Pour moi, ce sera **Goupelin**

_**Quel type de Pokémon es-tu ?  
Dis-moi comment tu évolues  
Montre moi tout c'que tu sais faire**_

**Charles **: On va prendre **Judokrak**

**Thalia **: Sympa ! Moi je veux **Raïkou**, parce qu'il est agile, et que ça doit être hyper fun de chasser comme ça !

**Piper **: Restons dans la simplicité, je prend **Gardevoir**

_**Quel type de Pokémon es-tu ?**__**  
**__**As-tu déjà combattu ?**__**  
**__**Es-tu patient ou têtu ?**__**  
**__**Quel type de Pokémon es-tu ?**_

**Jason **: Bah, je prend **Elector**, pour pouvoir voler librement

**Lou **: C'est pas ce que tu faisais déjà ? Je prend **Mentali**, sans hésitation, c'est le meilleur !

**Franck **: Euh, bah, **Métamorph **? J'en sais rien...

_**T'as plus de chance avec le feu**__**  
**__**Mais avec la glace tu fais ce que tu veux**_

**Travis **: **Kécléon **!

**Connor **: Pareil !

**Katie **: Quels crétins... Je prendrais **Viridium**

_**Si tu es malin tu penseras à l'eau**__**  
**__**Mais un psy comme Mewtwo le prendra de haut**_

_**Quel type de Pokémon es-tu ?  
Dis-moi comment tu évolues On y va, on y va...**_

**Auteur **: Moi je veux être un **Lamantine** parce que c'est mon préféré et que je vous boude si vous n'êtes pas d'accord.

_**Choisis Colossinge pour gagner le combat**__**  
**__**Car un Pokémon roche restera planté là**__**  
**__**Prends Minidraco si tu veux un Dragon**__**  
**__**La solution c'est l'évolution, pour être champion.**_

**Auteur **: Et puisque la chanson continue, et que c'est censé être un crossover, je vous propose maintenant quel Dieu les personnages de Pokémon voudraient avoir comme parent

_**Quel type de Pokémon es-tu ?  
Dis-moi comment tu évolues  
Montre moi tout c'que tu sais faire**_

**Sacha **: (**Auteur **: Existe-il un dieu des cons ? Non ? Dommage...) Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? (Bon, répondons pour lui...**Hermès**!)

**Pikachu **: Pika Pi !

_**Quel type de Pokémon es-tu ?  
As-tu déjà combattu ?  
Es-tu patient ou têtu ?  
Quel type de Pokémon es-tu ?**_

**Ondine **: **Poséidon**, sérieusement

**Pierre **: On aurait pas deviné... **Dionysos**

_**Ah, yeah, Pokémon**_

**Flora **: **Hermès**, c'est une bonne chose, non ?

**Max **: Peut être. **Athéna** pour moi, après tout, sans mon immense savoir, nous serions déjà mort

_**Je t'entrainerai pour que tu deviennes meilleur  
Je prouverai que je suis un bon dresseur  
Je n'ai qu'un but tous les attraper  
Et les voir évoluer**_

**Drew**:**Niké**, parce que la victoire et moi, c'est une grande histoire d'amour

**Maxounet **: En tant que chef de la team Magma, il me faut un parent avec l'élément feu...**Héphaïstos **?

_**Quel type de Pokémon es-tu ?**__**  
**__**Dis-moi comment tu évolues**__**  
**__**Montre moi tout c'que tu sais faire**_

**Archie **: Moi je veux un parent pété de classe...**Poséidon **! Mouahaha

**Aurore **: uh, **Apollon** (**Auteur **: J'aurais plutôt dit **Héra**, après tout, c'est des chieuses toutes les deux)

_**Quel type de Pokémon es-tu ?  
As-tu déjà combattu ?  
Es-tu patient ou têtu ?  
Quel type de Pokémon es-tu ?**_

**Courtney **: C'est évident que je serais une fille d'**Aphrodite**, une beauté comme moi...

**Kelvin **: Que dalle, moi je serais un fils d'**Arès**

_**Quel type de Pokémon es-tu ?  
Dis-moi comment tu évolues  
Montre moi tout c'que tu sais faire**_

**Iris **: Je choisis...Iris ! Parce qu'elle est fabuleuse

**Rachid **: Et qu'elle à le même prénom... Je suis un expert Demi-dieu ! Et mon parent sera … **Déméter **!

_**Quel type de Pokémon es-tu ?  
As-tu déjà combattu ?  
Es-tu patient ou têtu ?  
Quel type de Pokémon es-tu ?**_

**Lem **: Je pense que je choisirais **Zeus**...

**Clem **: Moi aussi, pour faire comme mon grand frère !

_**Un Pokémon normal comme Rondoudou...**__**  
**__**Ça s'passe ça s'passe...**_

**Serena **: **Aphrodite**, pour moi

**Jessie **: Je prendrais **Némésis**, surement...

_**De quel type es-tu ? Quel type es-tu... **__**  
**__**Un Pokémon normal comme Rondoudou**__**  
**__**Quand il affronte un spectre, il ne vaut rien du tout**_

**James **: On va prendre comme Jessie, parce qu'elle va nous passer un savon sinon...

**Miaouss** : Oui, un savon !

_**Quel type de Pokémon es-tu ?**__**  
**__**Dis-moi comment tu évolues...**_

**Auteur **: Et c'est fini les gens ! Quoi ? À moi ? Euh, d'accord … Je crois que j'aurais voulut être une fille de **Fraisiae**, Grande et Illustre Déesse des Fraisiers et des Gâteaux ! Aller, c'est fini mes chéris ! N'oubliez pas de vous brosser les dents après avoir rendu hommage à **Fraisiae **!

* * *

**Voila, une connerie de plus, mais bon, vous êtes habitués avec moi maintenant, hein ?**

**L'idée m'est venue en imaginant un petit dialogue entre les personnages sur le thème de Pokémon.**

**Vous avez _Mes_ OC, ceux de _Sophie_, et ceux de _Nils_. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même.**

**Oh, une dernière chose ! A partir de maintenant, j'écrirais moins souvent. En effet, je veux me lancer dans l'écriture de mon propre livre, et il va falloir que je m'y consacre entièrement.**

**Mais les fictions ne sont pas finies pour moi ! Loin de la, j'aime bien trop ça.**

**Disons que je ne pourrais pas poster aussi souvent que pour _Percy et Facebook_, par exemple, ou j'ai posté, à partir du chapitre 4, tout en deux jours...**

**Aller, à plus mes petits chatons roses au caramel mou !**


End file.
